conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Standard Ancaron
Standard Ancaron is the standardized language of the Ancaron Empire, which is centered in the Small Magellanic Cloud. It is used to facilitate communication between different, far flung regions of the empire, and also sometimes with other civilizations in the region. General Agreement Phonology Consonants # /m/ becomes n before /n, t, d/ and ŋ before /k, g/ # /n/ becomes m before /m, p, b/ and ŋ before /k, g/ # /k/ is romanized as # /ʔ/ is romanized as # /f, v/ become β when adjacent to /m, p, b/ # /s, z/ are palatalised ʒ before /i/ # /ɾ/ is romanized as , and becomes ɚ in syllable codas, or a in a syllable coda following /a/. # All other consonants are romanized as their (base) IPA values Vowels Monophthongs # /a e i o u/ become ɛ ɪ ɔ ʊ in open syllables Diphthongs # j is romanized as # w is romanized as # All other vowels are romanized as their base IPA values. # The /a e i o u/ to ɛ ɪ ɔ ʊ transition occurs in diphthongs as well as monophthongs in open syllables, but only to the second vowel in the diphthong. Phonotactics The basic syllable structure is ©V©, with C in general being any consonant and V any vowel or diphthong. /ʔ/ is the main exception, as it can only be found as an initial, and following a codaless syllable. All consonants (except for /ʔ/) can be geminated, and the geminated forms can only occur as an initial as well. The syllable preceding a syllable with an initial geminate will not have a coda. Geminated consonants are formed from two identical consonants (or two nasals) meeting across syllable boundaries. Stress Stress is on either the first or second syllable of a root or compound, depending on the openness of the first syllable. If the first syllable is open, the second syllable has the stress, otherwise the first syllable has the stress. There is no real pattern to stress over long words, as they are broken up depending on their roots into fragments, which then take stress according the the above rules. For example: Tacartacar ta-car-tacar tə.ˈkaː.ˈtak.aː NEG-some-island no islands ta and car, both being single syllable prefixes, are considered together, with the stress on the second syllable as the first syllable is open. Tacar, meanwhile, is a word on its own and has stress on the first syllable, as the first syllable is closed. Morphology Nouns Ancaron nouns have no gender, case, definiteness, and technically no number, so there isn't any inflection of the noun. As an example, pain (pain) could be translated as "bone", "a bone", "the bone", "some bones", "the bones", and so on, depending on the context of the sentence. However there is a sort of number system that can be used as well, though it is optional for all nouns. For example, using on (on), "person" Note that while these are all prefixes, they do not require any change to the root noun, unlike in English. There is no true plural form, though the car form is sometimes considered to be sort of a true plural. If an exact number is important, the number is attached as a prefix to the bare root in much the same way. Example: vucon (ˈvuk.on) "three people" Pronouns Ancaron pronouns are quite simple, and there are 4 different pronouns, one for each person. The forth person pronoun is typically used as a placeholder, when it isn't known or doesn't matter who or what is involved, but there is need for it to be there. The same system of number that is used for nouns can also be used for pronouns. Also, Ancaron pronouns can take adjectives just like nouns can. One way in which this is commonly used is when it is necessary to state whether someone is a guy or a girl, using nana et for "he" or nina et for "she". Verbs Adjectives/Adverbs Determiners Postpositions Derivational Morphology Syntax Noun Phrases Verb Phrases Adjective and Adverb Usage Pronoun Usage Postpositional Usage Simple Sentences Complex Sentences Dictionary Example text Category:Languages